fates sacrifice
by tomboysparkman007
Summary: Brother help me!" screamed Nina as the devils mark appered on her forehead. "Nina!" roared Allen reaching for his little sister. This was his new life. He'd made a deal with the devil to stay away from his life as an exorcist, but he can never escape fate
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: this story contains strong violence and bloody horror

_WARNING: this story contains strong violence and bloody horror. Sources and witchcraft spells will be used in this, if you use them then it's not my damn fault. It's dangerous and it can kill. I've warned you, but I'll try and keep it to a minimum and not include enough to actually do the spell, but if you do wanna do it. Well, I'll give you some advice if you ask, but it depends if you review or not. _

_Hi there! _

_I'm back with another story, but this ones about the life we've all gotta lead and the fact that we can't run away from fate. It'll only follow if you keep running, even till the day you die and that's what Allen sees in this story._

_He has a little sister who he loves dearly and will do anything to protect. Siblings are precious and you don't see their use when they're there, but when they're gone we begin to regret their death. I've got a little brother and as an older sister I get very overprotective about him at times, even though I hate to show it, I love the little kid to bits and I don't know how I'll survive without him. _

_Many people think of themselves as being good and that they won't turn bad. Many think that they won't turn evil, but life can make you that way. That's what Allen learns in this story as it progresses. _

_Another thing is that I've changed Allen's attitude to suit the story. He'll still be optimistic and sweet at times, but also very fierce and stubborn fighter. Oh, and he'll swear quite a bit in his sentences. In other words his characters a bit (or more like a lot) OOC. _

* * *

Prologue

"Brother! Help me!" screamed Nina as the mark of the devil appeared on her forehead "Please, brother. It hurts, I'm dying."

I watched as my sister became consumed by the darkness, unable to do anything.

"Nina!" I roar as I run towards her, my body still aching from the fight earlier "Let go of my sister you mutant son of a fucking bitch!"

I make it to the magic circle and cut my wrist open, allowing blood to splutter on to it. After that I chant a few quick words underneath my breath and touch the edge of the huge circle. An eerie blue light is given off from the circle and hands dozens of hand erupt from the circle reaching for Nina. After they'd got her they take her to me and I hold onto my sister, too afraid to let anything happened to her again.

"N-Nina," I whimper as I hold my sister close, "I'm so s-sorry. I shouldn't have got you mixed up in all of this. I-I'm such an idiot."

"A-Al."

I'm too caught up with my little sister to notice that the demon had began to come after us again, it's face full of twisted anger and annoyance for what I'd done to it. I'd summoned it into this world in an attempt to bring my parents back. The creature towers over us, ready to give the killing blow. Nina clutches on to me tightly and I do the same, but full of regret and resentfulness for getting my sister involved.

"Brother, I love you," she says hugging me tightly.

"Love you too, Nina," I reply as the demon strikes down.

We both close our eyes, readying ourselves for the kill to come, but it never came. Slowly, I opened my eyes and found Akiya standing above me fending off the beast using scroll magic. She hit the demon hard with a fire spell and forced it back. After that she grabbed my hand and began to pull me up onto my feet along with Nina. We all began to run for our lives like never before, our feet pounding against the floor.

This was my entire fault. I was such an idiot. I shouldn't have helped my friend out to begin with. I shouldn't have tried to bring my mother and father back to life. I shouldn't have allowed to let my little sister journey along with me into the world of darkness and despair. Now she suffers along side me, but more so than I do.

I made a deal with the devil (the millennium Earl) a long time ago, but until this moment I haven't known anything about my past life. From what my memory serves I was a fifteen-year-old exorcist, fighting along side others to put a stop to these things called Akuma. I didn't die. No. Like I said I made a deal with the devil and till this day I'm still chased by him.

The Millennium Earl replaced my life of exorcism with the one of a normal fifteen-year-old boy. I switched places with another or more like I was erased from existence in the war of the exorcists and the Noah's and born into a normal family. My memories were modified and made different as I grew, but my soul stayed the same. I only found out the full extend of the life I've lead a while ago when me and the Noah's tangled once more, but this time in the means of magic.

So there you have it. Many things have happened in my life of a child of my age and I wish that I could do something to turn back time and do something about it, but of course no one can do that. If you did you'd be God.

We keep running, not stopping to look back. I know you guys would be confused and would be asking yourselves 'what the hell is going on?' But let me tell you this. Don't dabble in things that you don't know about. If you're gonna do something, look it up first for it makes life much easier. Especially things to do with occult and magic.

Now I'll tell you what happened and how I've ended up in the situation that I'm in now. How my life was turned upside down and how I lost everything dear to my heart just because of a stupid ritual.

* * *

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well, there you have it, this was just the prologue. The next ones the first chapter, it tells us about Allen's life before he helped out his friend: about all the school problems he had to face until the end where he gets involved what his friend did._

_Next: Life as normal _

_I beg that you forgive me for this prologue. I rushed it seeing as I had no idea of doing this first so I rushed and didn't plan. The next chapter outlines what happens in school and stuff, seeing as British schooling can get really annoying, with all the GCSE's and end of year exam crap (which I happily think I failed). Anyways that's it. _

_Please read on and review. _

_P.S – I need a few demons torturing Allen scenes so you can help me out with that and give me ideas. If you just wanna give me random ideas feel free and I'll try and include them somewhere along the lines. _


	2. Chapter 2

_WARNING: this story contains strong violence and bloody horror. Sources and witchcraft spells will be used in this, if you use them then it's not my damn fault. It's dangerous and it can kill. I've warned you, but I'll try and keep it to a minimum and not include enough to actually do the spell, but if you do wanna do it. Well, I'll give you some advice if you ask, but it depends if you review or not. _

_There you go school life can always be stressing and Allen sees that in this chapter, but then finds that his friend Mickey (Michael) is in deep waters and needs help. But what it requires them to do is shocking and too terrifying to mention._

* * *

Chapter 1

Life as normal

The alarm his cell phone had gone off yet again, but this time, instead of ignoring it, he got up and switched it off. Allen Walker woke up to a start in his small comfy room. He yawned loudly, stretching at the same time and then falling on to his bed again. The phone in his hand showed him the time to be around 6 o'clock – too early for school. Allen pulled himself out of bed and headed towards his window, opening it and letting in the beautiful, radiant, morning rays of sunlight. The sun stung against his sensitive grey eyes and the pupils within them shrunk at a rapid pace.

Turning away from the window, he made his way down stairs to get some breakfast. The whole house was dark and eerie, seeing as no one was up and this time in the morning always freaked him out. The young white haired boy took a seat on one of the chairs in the kitchen where the dinning table was and put his head down. It was throbbing like hell. Probably because he stayed up late and didn't get much of a good sleep.

"Allen," Came a soft voice from upstairs "You down there?"

Allen only replied with a 'mmph' and laid his head back down. The person from before had made their way downstairs and was behind Allen, trying to shake him awake.

"Come on, you said you were going to revise," said the person "Get up."

Allen slowly slouched up and found his mother standing behind him. She looked a complete mess this morning, but then again, who didn't? He grinned and then, in an attempt to lie his head back down on the table, he banged it hard and the silver-eyed boy moaned in pain. His mother giggled.

"Ow. That's not funny. I'm so damn tired. My left eye and arm are hurting like hell," he groaned as his mother made tea "I stayed up all night studying. Dammit. My heads aching."

Allen's mother smiled and then put a cup filled with tea near him along with a paracetamol tablet on the table.

"You forgot to take one yesterday, Al," She said as she ruffled up Allen's already messy hair "Go on, study. I'll make you breakfast."

Allen sighed and smiled at his mum – he didn't know where he'd be without her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen was grateful that his mum had woken up at the right time to help him out. He had a quick look through his history and maths book making sure that he knew the important things that would come up on the exam. After that, his mum had made him a huge breakfast that he quickly stuffed down his face, thanking her at the same time.

"Morning mum," said a young girl as she walked into the kitchen, taking a seat opposite Allen. It was his little thirteen-year-old sister, Nina, "Morning, Al… I'm still trying to get used to the hair, but hey, what am I to do."

Allen sighed. It's not like he wanted his hair to turn out white. He was doing a ritual that day and he found that it backfired. Then in the morning he woke up and found his hair slowly turning white. Of course, he had to make up an excuse to cover it up, even to his parents. They never knew that he was into witchcraft and if they did find out they'd immediately have lectured him. It was forbidden for a Christian to do witchery and seeing as Allen's family was a strict Catholic Christian family he knew he'd never be able to live down the punishment.

"We need to do something about your hair, Allen," Said his mum concerned, walking up to him and running a hand through it, examining it "We've tried dying it, but that didn't really work. The doctors are baffled. Al, what did you actually do to your hair? Don't worry, I won't scream at you."

Allen's mum looked at him, smiling, trying to make him spill the beans and tell her the truth. He looked towards Nina, who only gave him a stern look, shaking her head in a 'no' position. Nina knew about Allen and his witchcraft ways and he knew that she wouldn't tell on him unless something really bad happened. Sometimes, she'd even help him out in a few rituals – she had also unleashed her magical potential like Allen. She got on well with her brother unlike other brothers and sisters, but she also found that Allen could be highly overprotective when he wanted to be.

Allen sighed, trying to find a way to answer his mother's question, but was unable to so only stared back at her, hoping that she'd drop the whole thing. Then, the cell phone ran and Allen used this as an excuse to run upstairs, only to find that it had stopped ringing. There was a display on it saying 'unknown number' and Allen frowned looking at it. It was the same number that had occurred for the last few weeks since his ritual that backfired. There was something weird going on here and he had to get to the bottom of it.

The white haired boy's head turned towards the clock and found that it was 8 o'clock. Damn. He was late. He began to rummage through his cupboard and found his black school uniform that consisted of a black blazer, a white shirt, a black tie, black-matching trousers and a black and red sweatband that he himself chose to wear. Allen managed to get dressed fast, but shirt wasn't tucked in and his tie wasn't put on properly, but then again, he couldn't give a shit about uniform.

The silver-eyed boy rushed down stairs and grabbed his little sister – they both went to the same secondary school – and dragged her to the door. The two siblings put on their shoes (in Allen's case sneakers) and waved bye to their mum, telling her to say bye to their dad who was still asleep.

"Come on, we're late and I've gotta see Mickey," murmured Allen as he ran with his sister following closely behind him "he said he had this fucking cool book which had a lot to do with the laws and consequences faces by sorcerers and magicians who tried magic outside the boundaries of the world. It's gonna be so damn cool!"

Nina sighed as she watched a small grin spread across he big brothers face.

"Al, you do know that witchery's very dangerous, right?" she asked, only to get a glare from her big bro "And please cut out the whole swearing thing. You know mum and dad will kill you if they find you saying things like 'fuck' and 'shit' and 'bitch'."

"Yeah, whatever."

The two siblings never got their oyster card so public transport was out of the question and they had to manage by foot or at times their parents would drop them off before work. But the two of them were fast runners and would make it to school with seconds to spear even if they thought they were late.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The time is 9:49, good luck and you may start."

Allen stared down at his history exam and nearly fainted. It was similar to the ones he did back in year 7 in layout, but the actual questions were another thing. They were damn hard. He didn't even know one of the questions well and he blames it on the fact that one of his friends had lost his textbook. The silver-eyed boy sighed and began to write his name and the date along with his teachers name on the top of the page. He tried to remember, but his mind had gone blank, not to mention the fact that the hall was huge and intimidating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The history exam was done and dusted and Allen was more than certain that he had failed it. The questions were all about some guy who he didn't bother to study about because his book didn't have much about him in it. He smiled and shook the feeling of disappointment and fear off. Seeing as he was scared of his history teacher. Of course, she was nice to him and everything, but he knew the consequences when someone makes her angry.

"Damn. Guess there's always next year," he muttered to himself "besides that wasn't the real thing."

In the distance he could see his sister and a few friends run towards him. Nina stopped in front of him panting as a small smile played itself onto her lips.

"How was the test, Al?" she asked grinning handing her brother a water bottle "Was it hard? Did you…." Before she could finish her sentence one of her friends jumped at Allen and began hugging "…. finish the test," Nina ended as a small sweat drop made it's way to her head.

Allen roughly pushed Nina's friend away from him and Nina caught her by her arm, making sure that she wouldn't dare to try any more moves on Allen. This girls name was Alice, a small girl who was around Nina's age with blue hair that fell to her shoulders and emerald green eyes that gave off an amazing amount of radiance.

Alice had been attracted to Allen since the first time she'd laid eyes on the whit haired boy. It was weird, but that's how Alice worked and it irritated Nina to death trying to keep her from doing anything to her brother.

"No, I didn't finish," Allen sighed as his friend Michael walked over to him, "In fact, I'm more than certain that I failed miserably. How'd you do Mickey?"

Michael shrugged and a small smile spread across his small face. He was about a head shorted than Allen with black hair and electric blue eyes that matched well to give off fear.

"I failed too, but that's not my problem at the moment…. I've got the book and I've done something so damn stupid," he replied as his face became fearful "I need your help Al, it's got a lot to do with you know what."

Allen immediately knew what Michael was hinting at and so did Nina, but she didn't bother to react seeing as she knew she couldn't do much to help. Allen quickly made up a quick excuse and dragged his little friend away and pushed him up against the wall of a deserted corridor.

"What the hell have you done?" Allen whispered with venom clear in his voice "Don't tell me it's black magic that's gonna come back to you three times."

A small weak smile spread across Michaels lips.

"If only it were that easy, Al," he said simply "I've done something I shouldn't. It breaks the boundaries and laws of magic itself I know I'll be severely punished for this just like the people who try to bring back their loved ones from the dead."

Allen stared at his friend shocked, "you didn't try to bring someone back did you?"

The smaller boy shook his head in a no and opened his bag as a teacher came by. Allen changed the subject, pretending to be talking about the exam as the teacher passed, seeing as they were in a catholic school and therefore forbidden to study the art of witchcraft.

When Allen was sure the teacher had gone he opened his mouth to speak, but Michael shoved a book into Allen and told him to take it.

"That's the one you wanted to have a look through, isn't it?" he asked solemnly.

Allen stared, but then nodded and took the book, understanding that his friend was too scared to think straight. The two boys began to silently walk back to the playground when someone grabbed Allen by the front of his shirt and shoved their fist right into his stomach. He sunk to the ground and groaned out in pain, slowly looking up afterwards to find a girl in his class named Ciara towering over him with Thomas behind her smiling. She smiled, her violet eyes lit up in eeriness and her violet hair was flicked back by her hand.

"Ha, got you!" she smirked as I clenched my fist, "That's what you get for being a weak little bean sprout and hitting me with a book."

Allen immediately flared up when she called him 'bean sprout' and tried to punch her to death, but only to be held back by Michael.

"Let me at her! I'll punch that gothic cocky face of hers to the damn ground!" Allen roared, trying to break free from Michael.

"Bring it bitch!" Ciara roared back, getting her fists ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell had gone and Ciara and Allen never got into the fight seeing as Nina and Alice came along to save the day. Ciara and Allen were really good friends, but the only problem being that they were also good rivals, intents on seeing the other in pain. Allen knew he'd never really hurt Ciara, but he also knew that she'd really hurt him and he's felt her wrath before.

The next exam was maths, not much of a big fuss for Al. he soared through it easily, but only got distracted when thinking about Michael and what crime of witchery he might've committed. He agreed to help his little friend in the end, but Michael still didn't look to pleased, there was something up and Allen was itching to find out what.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The maths exam was over and the rest of the two lessons went by quickly, leading to the end of the day. Allen met up with his sister outside the gates and both of them began to walk home in silence seeing as Allen was in a thoughtful mood.

"Al, mind if I ask you something?" asked Nina as Allen nodded in reply "What happened to Mickey? He doesn't seem like himself today."

Allen looked up and smiled weakly.

"He's done something really stupid," he replied, looking down at the ground as he walked, "I dunno what it actually is, but from what I know it's magic related. We can only guess what he's done. He's asked me to help him with something and I've agreed to do so. I dunno what'll happened to me if I do this, but I can't abandon him."

Nina stopped and Allen stopped along with her. His sister's head was bowed down and he could tell that she was on the verge of crying.

"Don't do anything stupid, Al," she said as she looked up "You've still got a family to care about and if this back fires you know what might happened right?"

Allen nodded, "Yeah, but that might be a loada bull so who gives a damn," he took his little sisters hand and squeezed it whispering, "I know you worry, but I'll be fine."

With that the two siblings turned around and began to walk home with only one thing on their minds – witchcraft.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Well, there you go for the intro chapter of what happened, but as you read on this gets gruesome. And Allen loses what's really precious to him and has to the price for helping poor old Michael. That's just the way witchcraft works. The thrice fold rule._

_Next: the hidden secret – takes part during three days when Allen intends to help Mickey with his error only to find that there's something lurking in the shadows, in wait for him. _

_Please read on and review. _

_P.S – If you just wanna give me random ideas feel free and I'll try and include them somewhere along the lines. _


End file.
